Meeting the Parents
by DracoLover14
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been together for awhile. There is just one thing to do... Meet the parents. Both are nervous about what will happen between the dads. Will they except them or will they turn away? Please read and review!


Draco and Hermione have been together for a few months. They were friends with each other's friends but the only problem is... meeting the parents.

"Hermione you don't have to meet mine. I'm fine with just meeting yours. I mean after everything that happened." He looked at her.

"No. I am going to Malfoy Manor for Christmas with you and you can't stop me!" She said with a look of determination.

"Fine." He snapped back.

"We'll meet my parents afterwards." She said with a smile "I have to go before I am late to class." She reached up and kissed him. _What am I going to do about her?_ He thought smirking to himself.

* * *

It was time to go to the Manor. Draco was scared out of his mind for her. He didn't know how his father would act. Even though the war was over doesn't mean he didn't have a little of pureblood issues. He glanced at Hermione who was sitting beside him on the train. She was lying on his arm asleep. He just shook his head.

"I love you." He whispered and laid his head against the glass

* * *

They were both woke up by the stop of the train. Hermione glanced at Draco, smiled and then took his hand. He smiled back while he undid their fingers so he could get there things down. After Hermione had hers in one hand and his hand in the other, they got off the train and apperated to Malfoy Manor.

Draco couldn't help but look at Hermione as soon as they got there.

"You can still leave." He said. He didn't want her to be hurt.

"Nope." She smirked a Slytherin smirk.

"I have been rubbing off on you." Draco said and shook his head and dragged her to the door while she laughed. Draco stopped at the door and knocked. Draco explained to Hermione that he had a lot of house-elf's before they left. He had to explain that they love their job so she wouldn't try to pay them. She was fine by it. Even over the house-elf thing.

"Hello Draco." His mother opened the door. She grabbed Draco into a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said to be polite.

She gasped. "You must be Ms. Granger! You are a lot more beautiful than Draco described." What shocked her the most was then she grabbed Hermione into a hug too. "And please call me Narcissa."

"Ok." Hermione said.

"Draco, show her to her room and I will go tell your father that you two are here." She beamed at me and walked off.

"Well..." Hermione said

"I think she likes you." Draco smiled at her and she playfully smacked him.

"Hey!" He wasn't mad he had a grin on his face while Hermione was laughing. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. Their bags forgotten beside the door. _The house-elves will get them._ They both thought.

Hermione's room was HUGE! That's all she could think. There was a large king size bed with black and green covers. Black and green curtains. Black and green everywhere. But the thing is... she didn't care. She loved the colors because her and Draco share a common room both being heads and all.

"Do you like it? I could get you a differ-" He was cute off mid sentence by a pair of soft lips on his. They were warm and wet. He wanted more. He deepened the kiss and so did she.

"Wait." She mumbled across his lips.

"What?" He was out of breath. So was she.

"Let's see what your father says first please." She looked up with her big chocolate eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her soft lips.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her to the sitting room. The room was black, grey, and white. It was beautiful! Hermione couldn't help but stare. She felt Draco stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Then looked over and saw Lucius Malfoy. Draco looked a lot like him. But he gets his small figure from his mother.

"You must be Ms. Granger. I say you do look smart." He smiled and it looked like it really had warmth. She chuckled. Draco was staring wide-eyed and mouth open at both of them.

"You better close your mouth Draco you're going to catch flies." Hermione told him and he broke out of his shock state.

"Well," he exclaimed "this went better than I thought it would."

"I told you!" She said in a sing-song voice and smiled. He smiled too. Now he is going to push it. He reached up and with his index finger lifted Hermione's face and lent down to kiss her. It was when they both needed air that they pulled apart. Hermione was blushing when she looked over and saw Lucius and Narcissa staring. _Done are we? _She read from his father's face.

"So you two don't have a problem with me and Hermione?" He asked warily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You dolt, if you haven't noticed have they said anything yet? And we just kissed in front of them. Now, with those little facts you can answer your own question." Hermione said with a Slytherin smirk while Lucius and Narcissa tried not to laugh.

"W-w-welllllll... I may not be as obvious as you." He said with a sheepish smile. Everyone was laughing now.

* * *

"Draco, I'm hungry." Hermione said as they were sitting in his study working on schedules for the prefects.

"What do you want?" He asked. He would get a house-elf to get it for her. It took her a minute to think.

"Soup." She said and smiled.

"Soup?" Draco grinned. "Ok." He snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared.

"Y-Yes M-Master Malfoy?" The little elf asked.

"Bring Miss Hermione some soup." He told him.

"B-Bring Miss Hermione s-soup?" Draco nodded "Y-Yes M-Master Malfoy!" With that the elf left with a pop.

"Thank you." Hermione said. She got up and kissed him passionately. He deepened it and so did she. But, this time he pulled away. She looked at him, worried she did something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." Understanding her face. "I want to meet your parents first like you wanted to meet mine first. Ok?" He asked. She nodded then she went back to sitting on the couch instead of sitting on his lap. Then there was crack. The house-elf had brought the soup.

"Yayyyy! I'm starving! Thank you." As soon as she took the first bite she groaned.

"What is it?" Draco thought something was wrong.

"Nothing! It's so good." She ended turning it up and drinking the rest of it. Draco laughed. He never had seen anything so beautiful. He knew he was in love ever since third year. After the punch he had received.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked with the elf left with her bowl.

"You."

"Me?" She asked. He nodded and smiled. She didn't get an answer. "When do you want to meet my parents? Just to let you know my dad maybe a little hard to convince." She said sheepishly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well...I sort of told him everything about you hating me, calling me a mudblood. I know those things aren't true now but..."

"You haven't talked to your folks in awhile have you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Well, we will just have to get by it won't we?" He asked with a smirk.

"I guess. We will go tomorrow at noon. I am going to bed." She got up and yawned. "Night, Draco."

"Night, Hermione." She walked upstairs to her room and laid down. She was thinking about what her father would do to Draco. She finally fell asleep when she decided if he tried anything he would be stopped.

* * *

Hermione was already up. She didn't get a lot of sleep. So she got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and tried to tame her hair. After she managed to get it wavy and straight. She walked down stairs to wait on Draco.

Draco woke with the sun in his eyes. He looked over to see it was 20 minutes till noon. He rushed out of bed and got dressed. He went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair. He didn't feel like messing with it. _Beside's Hermione likes it messy._ He thought. He ran out of his room and down the stairs. When he walked into the dining room he was still shocked. He saw a smile on his father's face and Hermione laughing.

"I am not going to get used to this." He muttered and sat beside Hermione.

"So you still want to meet my parents? Your parents already said you could go." She asked.

"Yep." He said popping the "p". Hermione giggled. And Draco smiled. While they were talking Lucius and Narcissa walked out the room.

"Well, what do you think of Ms. Granger?" Narcissa asked.

"I know I was never the for muggle-borns, but I like her. She makes Draco smile like I have never seen! And she is really smart and a good one for the Malfoy heir. Both of them." Lucius said.

"Good! I love her! I think we should head back before they notice." Narcissa said. Lucius nodded and headed out of the room. What they didn't realize was that both teens saw them walk out.

"Aw! Hermione look who has decided to join us again." Draco said while looking at his parents.

"My! I thought you two disappeared on us!" Also, looking at the now blushing couple who thought they snuck out.

"Did you all ever sneak out when you young?" Draco asked.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Lucius said, so he wouldn't have to answer his son's questions.

"Bloody hell, were going to be late! Come on Draco!" Hermione said and got up. She grabbed his arm and apperated to her parent's house.

* * *

Hermione was nervous and scared. What if her dad hurt him? She couldn't stand the thought.

"Come on Hermione, you can do this." She nodded and they headed to the door. It felt like it took forever to get to the door. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for it to open.

"Hermione dear! I didn't know you where coming today." Her mother asked.

"Yeah, thought about a surprise visit." Hermione replied and smiled.

"Well come on in." She said. Draco and Hermione passed her and walked straight in.

"Mum, where's dad?" The one person she was scared to see. Draco squeezed her hand.

"He's in the living room dear." Hermione nodded.

"Mum, could you come in there just for a second?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." She said and walked into the room.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"No, let's go." Hermione said and Draco chuckled. Draco was being pulled by Hermione. He had to say her house was normal. Not all the same colors like black and green like his. But, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Mr. Granger.

"Well, Hermione who is this?" He felt Hermione tense up and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." She said in a rush, but he caught on.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He said politely.

"Hello dear. And please call me Jean." He nodded to her and then all looked at Hermione's dad, Richard.

"Isn't this "Draco Malfoy" the same one that was mean to you for the past 7 years?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"But, he isn't mean anymore. He is very nice and takes care of me." Hermione said taking up for him. He turned to Draco.

"You better not hurt her. I will hurt you myself if you do." He said in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't dream about it." He said in the same tone.

"I like you. Willing to stand up for each other. Ok. I accept you." He said. Hermione let out the breath that she was holding and turned to Draco and hugged him.

"Thank you Mr. Granger." Then he whispered in Hermione's ear. "We may not want to push him like we did my parents." Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Well, meeting the parents went better than I thought it would." Draco said once they were back in the manor in the parlor. Hermione snuggled closer and reached up and kissed him. Before he could deepen it she pulled back.

"Yeah it did, didn't it?" He nodded and kissed her.

"Come on. We are going up stairs." Hermione giggled and then laughed when he picked her up bridal style. "We're going to do what we both stopped this morning." He whispered in her ear. She reached and kissed him again. He didn't break the kiss all the way up the stairs. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. She didn't answer. She reached up and kissed him hard on the lips. That was enough of an answer for him. They made love feeling new things that neither of them had felt before. That night was just them.

"I love you." Hermione mumbled across his lips.

"I love you too." And kissed her deeply and continued were they left off.


End file.
